User blog:Toxic alkaloid/Hematemesis: Vomit Laser Zombies guide and data
For some reason, Clone Fio's vomit will OHKO Rebel Zombie but not the equal-hp SV-Camel. It seems to have something to do with the so-called 'armor values' or misleading HP that affect a few of the older units. Obtaining the zombies Zombie Marco: Rescue all POWs in the final stage of World 2, Sortie Mode. Clone Fio: 100 medals in the shop. Zombie Eri, Zombie Fio, Zombie Tarma: Version 1.31.0 event. Rescue all POWs in stages 1, 2 and 3 respectively of the Event World. No longer available unless you use an APK to play on. Which zombie to choose? *The most useful zombies are Eri and Tarma, Eri more so. The main reason to use the zombies is to remove threats that hide deep in the enemy stack, namely Hyakutaro and Winter Mortar. Eri's spammability makes her the most useful against these especially since Robert and King are everywhere. In the early game she can shut down MH-6 or Hyakutaro spam if you protect her with Slug Armor or Black Wall Cat. Watch out for Robert since his special charges stupidly fast. King's special takes 10 seconds to charge so she isn't as big of a pest in the early game. In the early-mid game, Zombie Eri can knock back Red Tar Man and help the frontline survive longer (especially in 2v2). On short maps, sometimes she and Tarma are the only zombies who can get their vomits out. Watch out for Red Ring Laser Mecha's normal attack. *Tarma is useful for his ability to destroy all Patrol Bots and the 3 non-Future shobus in one hit. He does more damage than the Elephant but isn't as reliable. Robert and King are major annoyances. On short maps he has a pretty decent chance of getting his vomit out since he can get knocked back. *There isn't much of a reason to choose Fio or Marco unless you really want a zombie that can survive the Gigant Ball and is more spammable than Tarma. Fio's special charges much faster (and after a shorter distance) but her fast movement gives you less freedom to time the vomit. *Clone Fio is practically obsolete unless you are running a multi-zombie deck in 2v2. Then she can be paired with Eri to have two spammable vomits, or with Tarma for damage. Just be careful of the Gigant Balls. Her main advantage is she has a higher damage to AP ratio than the other zombies. She's still as useless as ever on the shortest maps. Synergies and tricks *MSA + vomit: Simple trick, the MSA eats Robert/King's specials or knocks them back and may let you force a vomit through. *Rebel Gigant special + vomit: Eats up Robert/King's specials. I have never used this but I've unintentionally synergized with 2v2 partners in this way, and I've seen other players recommend Rebel Gigant's special for blocking canceler specials. *Morden Di Cokka and Elephant Slug (Battery): These two are worth mentioning as they are the hardest Robert/King counters. Consider running them if you have vomit laser zombies in your deck. *Slug Gigant: AOEs everywhere, helps with killing Robert/King but you need to time it carefully or try to wait for them to waste the specials. *Multiple zombies (2v2 only): Multiple vomits let you overcome cancelers and harass Red Tar Man/Vanguard/Di. Cokka ver. F if you launch them separately. This is especially useful against players who rely on Robert/King to stack Hyakutaro. Not good in 1v1 since 1v1 is all about bosses and you need focused DPS. I don't recommend more than two. Other facts The power of the normal attack also differs between the zombies. Tarma's actually does some decent damage at ~500 a hit, ~2000 for all 4 hits. You generally won't see these in the lategame since they will die or get knocked back before they get the chance to use them. Clone Fio seems to get knocked back less often than the other zombies, which is bad as she dies instead while other zombies get a chance to charge their specials. Category:Blog posts